gamingaddictextremefandomcom-20200214-history
The Suburbs
The Suburbs contain Fifteen Areas, which contrast the original game which had fourteen. The Future is only has some of the many areas in the Suburbs. This area, explained in the game, is Townsville's Residents home area. Many shows have areas based here. While these areas are the homes of many of the CN Characters, their characters may be found through the world in other locations. Description The Suburbs, the residential area of the City of Townsville, are based off typical suburban areas themed from many of the Cartoon Network shows. From housing areas, to schools for the suburban families, to shopping malls, the Suburbs has it all. While this area resembles the closest to standard life, the technology of Townsville Downtown has still spread to here. These once peaceful neighborhoods are now under attack and have become filled with Fusion and Fusion Monsters, as well as areas so infected they must be contained. Hope still lasts here in the Suburbs past and the drive to win the war. In the previous FusionFall game, the Suburbs are much larger than the Future. There are five Hubs areas located in the Suburbs, opposed to the two in the Future, They are decided by these areas having Shops and Nano Stations; these areas are: Sector V Treehouse, the Cul-de-Sac, Dexter's Home, Billy's House, and Foster's Home. All forms of standard transportation is located here. The previous game included eight Accessible Infected Zones, but we now know there will be at least one more Infected Zone; this will make the total nine. There are, with the addition of Hookslice Hills, will make fifteen locations in FusionFall: Legacy Suburban Areas. Game Changes (FusionFall to FusionFall: Legacy) With the revival of FusionFall, many things will be the same. However, there will be changes that we have already seen confirmed. Instead of arriving to Sector V from the Academy, Players will now again return from the Future. There is also the confirmed expansion of the Suburbs from fourteen areas to fifteen, with the new addition being Hookslice Hills. With that, Father and Chowder have moved from the Cul-de-Sac and are now located there. The area of Foster's Home has now been renamed as Wilson Way. Areas In the Suburbs, there are fifteen areas the Player can move throughout. It is the second largest area area wise, including the Future and the Darklands; excluding the Academy. * Sector V 4 * Pokey Oaks North 5 * Pokey Oaks South 6 * Peach Creek Commons 6 * Genius Grove 7 * Candy Cove 7 * Eternal Vistas 8 * Peach Creek Estates 8 * Eternal Meadows 9 * Goat's Junk Yard 9 * Wilson Way 10 * Endsville 10 * Hookslice Hills Unknown * Nuclear Plant 11 * Habitat Homes 12 Infected Zones In the Suburbs, there are Nine Infected Zones throughout the fifteen areas located here (number based off of the current information and previous game locations). * Pokey Oaks Junior High * Mandark's House * Sweet Revenge * Delightful Developments * Megas' Last Stand * Hookslice Country Club * The Boneyard * Reactor Works * Charles Darwin Middle School NCP's: Non-Playable Characters (by Show) These CN Characters and CN Citizens are located here in the Suburbs (this list is based off the previous game; will be updated). * Adventure Time with Jake and Finn ** Jake (Sector V) ** Reaper (Eternal Vistas) * Ben 10: Alien Force - Ultimate Alien ** Professor Paradox (Peach Creek Commons) ** Ship (Genius Grove) * [[Chowder (Show)|''Chowder (Show)]] ** Chowder (Hookslice Hills) * [[Codename: Kids Next Door|''Codename: Kids Next Door]] ** Father (Hookslice Hills) ** Numbuh Two (Sector V) ** Numbuh Five (Genius Grove) ** Stickybeard (Candy Cove) * Dexter's Laboratory ** Dee Dee (Genius Grove) * ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' ** Edd (Peach Creek Commons) ** Eddy (Peach Creek Commons) ** Lee Kanker (Peach Creek Commons) ** Marie Kanker (Peach Creek Commons) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Eduardo (Wilson Way) ** Frankie (Wilson Way) ** Mr. Herriman (Wilson Way) ** Wilt (Peach Creek Commons) * ''Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' ** Billy (Endsville) ** Dracula (Eternal Vistas) ** Billy's Pet, Runty (Endsville) * Johnny Test ** Dukey (Nuclear Plant) ** Johnny Test (Nuclear Plant) * Megas XLR ** Coop (Goat's Junk Yard) * Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom (Sector V) ** Him (Endsville) ** Professor Utonium (Genius Grove) * Secret Saturdays ** V.V. Argost (Peach Creek Commons) * Sym-Bionic Titan ** Ilana (Habitat Homes) ** Lance (Habitat Homes) ** Octus (Habitat Homes) * Notable FusionFall Original Characters ** Freddy Fishlegs (Peach Creek Commons) [ Based from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ] ** Licorice Lips (Candy Cove) [ Based from ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' ] ** Sherri Bird (Sector V) [ Based from ''Powerpuff Girls'' ] ** Ranger Melissa (Sector V) from ''[[Ed, Edd n Eddy] ''] Trivia * This is the only area that was confirmed to be expanded before the release of the Demo. * This is also the only area that has been confirmed to have a name change of a location in game before the release of the Demo. In the previous game, Wilson Creek areas simply was named Foster's Home.